This invention relates to new compounds such as (dihalodicyclopentyl-5 or 6-oxy)-substituted (meth) acrylates and the related dihalopropionates.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,535, dated Aug. 4, 1964, it is known that 2,3-dibromodicyclopentyl (meth) acrylates can be prepared.
The compounds of this invention having (meth) acrylic functionality are useful to prepare thermosetting or thermoplastic resins with built in fire retardency. These compounds are highly reactive under ultraviolet and electron beam curing conditions. On the other hand, the tetrahalo compounds having no unsaturation are useful as fire retardant additives in the manufacture of polymeric foams such as polystyrene and polyurethane.